I'm Yours
by imjustaklainer
Summary: Kurt & Blaine reveal their true feelings for each other through a song that describes it clearly.


Kurt & Blaine

I'm Yours,#

Kurt sat there nervously, watching The Warblers scurry into the room eagerly awaiting the arrival of the boy who sung every solo, the boy with the flawless voice, and the boy they all looked up to. Blaine. The mention of his name would make Kurt's stomach fill with butterflies, the awareness of his presence sending shivers down his spine. He loved him. There was no denying that what Kurt felt for Blaine was a feeling like no other. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He knew that the last to enter would be Blaine, ready to belt out another breathtaking performance. Would it be a love song, Kurt wondered, dedicated to an older, better man than myself? Would he sing to him like the Gap incident? Kurt started thinking about how Blaine would look when he sang today, about those faces he pulls and Kurt instantly recognises -the most insignificant details to were what stood out to one single boy in a crowd of many uniformed talented singers. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine's arrival, as he announced that he wanted to serenade a certain someone in the array of Warblers, Kurt's eyes instantly widened, and suddenly thought over plenty of names that could be the one that Blaine was aiming at. He thought about who he would look at, how he would look at them, would it be with such intensity and love to make Kurt's heart skip a beat? But dedicated to someone that wasn't him, would it make his heart break before he even had time to comment on Blaine's performance? Kurt decided to quieten his mind and listen to Blaine's soft voice whisper words to the Warblers in a way no other could.

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart,_

Kurt saw as Blaine's eyes connected with his. His head was too full of misconceptions about Blaine's secret love that he couldn't see the passion that was right before him, and how it was all for him.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours._

Blaine didn't move, or blink, just stayed staring endlessly into Kurt's beautiful eyes. He knew he loved him. There was nobody else quite like Kurt. He was there when Blaine felt upset or needed advice, he made him see sense when he was lacking it, and he understood him like none of the other Warblers did. Kurt was simply beautiful, simply flawless, simply perfect. And he hoped that this song would make him see his true feelings.

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul, you loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life._

It was halfway through the serenade when Kurt realised that there could be a chance the song was about him. He couldn't help but focus on Blaine's amazing face, and ended up falling even more in love with him than before. Time quickened, and before Kurt could even blink to gather his thoughts, the song was almost over. The last two words were what stuck in his head the most, It made him realise that it wasn't just a song for the Warblers to hear, it was a song for Kurt to listen to, to tell him exactly how Blaine felt, like he meant every single word.

_I'm yours._

As the Warblers clapped rhythmically as the music drew to a close, Kurt's and Blaine's eyes were forced to flicker away. Kurt clapped as though he was proud, Blaine took it in modesty, but he knew the only one that mattered was Kurt. Once all the Warblers hurried out of the room just as quickly as they came in, Kurt stood up and began to make his way to the door, with a smile so big on his face, until an arm stretched out to stop him. He blinked as he crashed back into reality from his fantasy that Blaine just sang a love song to him, and was almost about to push his way through when he turned and realised Blaine was standing right behind him, closing the door.

"You know that song was for you, right Kurt?" Blaine said, studying his face like an artist.  
>"Was it? I, erm, I loved it, I just, sorta, <em>assumed<em> that it would be about someone older, more sophisticated, someone better," Kurt shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet as he admitted his thoughts to Blaine.

Blaine lifted Kurt's head up and looked him in the eye and said, "I'm yours, Kurt."  
>A beaming grin grew on Kurt's face, forcing Blaine to give a little laugh, and smile as he looked lovingly into Kurt's tear filled eyes. A teardrop slithered down Kurt's soft cheek and Blaine wiped it away, holding his hand against his cheek, "Why are you crying?" Blaine asked.<p>

"I-I didn't think you felt that way about me, and I d-didn't know if you knew how I felt, how much I-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips touching his and gently kissing him.

"I love you Kurt. I'm yours. Forever."

Kurt smiled and kissed him, as Blaine felt his hand entwining with Kurt's. He opened the door for his love to walk through, and they strolled out of the room, holding hands, as Kurt whispered, "I love you too, Blaine,"


End file.
